


I Hate Her

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: imagine-loki, just fluff, old flame, reader insecurities, uneasy visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: ORIGINAL IMAGINE:Hey I was wondering if you could do an imagine where y/n has to meet Loki's ex. She gets very insecure. Fluffy fluff and add anything that you like. Also if you could include Bucky and/or Steve it would be awesome. I might be crazy but no smut in this please.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 19





	I Hate Her

“I hate her.”

This was said after the elevator door closed on Loki and his guest. Beforehand, though, Loki winked at you and smiled reassuringly. 

“You just met her,” Bucky said softly. “How can you say that?”

You cut your eyes at him, while avoiding Steve’s gaze. It was true that you had just met the woman. Loki and Thor were both excited by her visit, and one glance at the tall, willowy woman with shining silver hair made your hackles rise and your insecurity even worse. 

Before she was scheduled to arrive, Loki took you into his arms and explained about her. She was a gifted healer, and trained with him and his mother in the healing arts. They practically grew up together, and shared more than just healing spells. 

_ Aislinn.  _ You mentally snarled her name. 

“She seems very nice,” Steve offered. 

“Yeah, nice. And tall. And slim….” You gave an unladylike snort. “Dammit!”

She was everything you weren’t, or at least, you felt that way. You weren’t especially tall: you only stood midchest to Thor, Steve, Bucky  _ and _ Loki. You didn’t even want to talk about your hair, nor how clumsy you could be. You felt that Loki would be so disappointed, since he’d done everything possible to make you feel wanted and loved.

You believed Loki when he told you that you were beautiful,  _ and _ when he told you that he loved you, but you just couldn’t get past just how  _ gorgeous _ Aislinn was. 

At that reminder, you turned toward Tony’s liquor bar, but before you could pour yourself a stiff drink, Bucky’s hand covered the glass. 

“You know that won’t help, right?”

“Yep.” 

He moved his hand reluctantly, allowing you to pour a drink, then he took the bottle out of your hand. After that, he guided you to the sofa in the sitting room, and pulled you down beside him. Steve sat in a chair opposite to you, and leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees. 

They both knew that you were upset, although they felt it wasn’t necessary. You were near tears, which they wanted to avoid at all costs. Despite being big, strong men, neither of them could stand crying women, and would do pretty much anything to stop the tears. 

“Want us to beat him up?” Bucky asked. 

Despite yourself, you started to laugh, before you clamped your hand over your mouth. Steve’s blue eyes were twinkling, so you had to look away before they succeeded in deflating your anger. 

“He’d kill you,” you grouched, staring at the glass in your hand before drinking half its contents. They both grinned, causing you to sigh and rub your temple. “You two are nut jobs.”

The three of you stayed there until you finished your drink, and then you excused yourself to head to the apartment that you shared with Loki. He would be back shortly, once he and Thor finished showing Aislinn around the Tower and escorted her to where she could access the Bifrost. 

As the time drew nearer, you anxiously started pacing in the bedroom. You knew that once he returned, he’d know almost instantly that something was wrong, and would likely know what bothered you. 

“Pet?” His voice sounded in the living room as he walked toward the bedroom. 

“Hey,” you responded, leaning back against him when his arms circled your waist from behind. “How did it go?”

Loki squeezed you and rested his chin on the top of your head. He held you without saying anything for several minutes, and you wondered if he knew about your earlier upset. 

“The visit was pleasant enough,” he replied carefully. “It did remind me of something, though.”

“What was that?” You asked, reluctantly facing him when he turned you around. 

He picked you up in order to hold you against him at eye level, and your arms circled his shoulders. His emerald gaze held yours as he smiled softly, and then he took you with him when he laid across the bed, with you on top. You crossed your arms across his chest while looking into his face. 

“I’d forgotten that she  _ never _ stops talking,” he sighed. “I left her with Thor as soon as I could without insulting her.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” he nodded, as he stroked your cheek before running his fingers through your hair. “And I came back here as soon as I could, because I knew that you were upset.”

“Did Bucky and Steve tell on me??” You made a wry face.

“They didn’t need to,” he responded, quietly. “I could feel your emotions, my darling. Tell me how I can convince you that any other woman, whether in my past or our future, pales in comparison to you?”

“Can you tell me that on occasion?” You asked, with a sniffle. 

Loki rolled you beneath him as soon as the words were out of your mouth, then leaned down to kiss you. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” he murmured. “And I’d tell you that every day if it means that you’ll believe me.”

“I love you, too, and you’re off to a good start.”


End file.
